Untitled
by LadyHyuuga
Summary: Era uma mudança necessária, embora dolorosa... Eu não tive tempo de sequer me despedir e agora estou à mercê de alguém que realmente odeio devido às desagradáveis circunstâncias dessa separação forçada.
1. Gray

**Cap. I: Gray.**

* * *

**Sinopse: **_Era uma mudança necessária, embora dolorosa... Eu não tive tempo de sequer me despedir e agora estou à mercê de alguém que realmente odeio devido às desagradáveis circunstâncias dessa separação forçada._

_Eu não a quero perto de mim... Eu não a quero me tocando como se tivesse algum direito de fazê-lo... Eu não quero que o seu nome seja pronunciado por aqueles lábios imundos... Eu não quero que ela diga que me ama, porque detrás daqueles olhos carinhosos, eu posso enxergar toda a falsidade entranhada em suas palavras doces e em sua voz terna. _

_Eu a odeio e não quero que esse sentimento mude!_

**Shipper:** _ItaHina/SasuHina._

* * *

**Inverno.**

O sobretudo negro, as luvas e a touca protegiam o corpo esguio do vento cortante, enquanto os braços masculinos de alguém que lhe era desconhecido naquele momento descansavam ternamente em seus ombros. Livrando-se delicadamente do abraço, a menina mulher deu um passo adiante, observando atentamente a maneira como a água da chuva tocava as pétalas do belíssimo arranjo de flores que descia lentamente junto ao ataúde. Foi inevitável conter a própria tempestade que se formava em seu interior e corria por seus olhos em forma de cristalinas gotículas.

Aquilo não podia estar realmente acontecendo... Tinha de ser um pesadelo!

As lágrimas corriam copiosamente enquanto ela observava o ataúde descer sete palmos abaixo da terra. Em seus dezessete anos de vida, ela jamais havia sonhado com a possibilidade de perder a única família que realmente lhe importava. Mesmo que o pai não fosse exatamente um homem carinhoso e cheio daquele calor paternal, ele sempre esteve presente em todos os momentos importantes e disposto a mover céus e terras para vê-la feliz.

Ele a amava... Mesmo que não fosse capaz de exteriorizar aqueles sentimentos!

**Hyuuga Hiashi** havia sido o homem mais importante de sua vida, seu exemplo a seguir e a única e verdadeira fonte de proteção que ela havia conhecido em toda a sua vida. Ele havia sido um pai exigente e criterioso quanto á sua educação e bons modos; mais também havia sido atencioso e terno nos momentos em que ela precisou de uma correção mais severa ou simplesmente de seus conselhos paternais.

Seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas ao recordar-se da ultima vez em que haviam se visto e conversado. Hiashi finalmente estava orgulhoso dela! Também estava mais comunicativo que o usual e muito satisfeito com suas recentes conquistas. A principal delas, o ingresso para a renomada faculdade de Tóquio e o título de aluna mais aplicada da rigorosa academia feminina em que estudava.

No entanto, aquelas conquistas lhe pareceram ínfimas e de pouca importância quando se havia inteirado do trágico acidente que arrebatará o pai e ferirá gravemente a madrasta, que ainda estava internada apesar de já se encontrar estável e fora de perigo. E agora ela estava ali, rodeada de parentes que nunca havia visto antes, pessoas desconhecidas que não se lembrava de ter visto alguma vez. E, alguma das quais achavam saber o tamanho de sua dor ou o abismo que havia se formado em seu peito, provocado por aquela perda.

Suas mãos se fecharam em punhos e as cristalinas correram com mais intensidade. Ao menos ela ainda tinha Kurenai, a mulher que a havia criado como uma filha e a única mãe que Hinata havia conhecido desde que** Hyuuga Emi** havia deixado o marido e a única filha sem olhar para trás. Chegava a ser insultante que essa mesma mulher estivesse no funeral de seu pai com olhos chorosos, e de braços dados com o amante enquanto olhava fixamente em sua direção.

_– Venha querida... Vamos para casa!_

A morena lançou um ultimo olhar para o lugar de descanso final de seu pai dali em diante, dando-se conta pela primeira vez que já haviam fechado a cova e restava apenas uma lápide com o nome de Hiashi. Acompanhando a voz como um autômato, a morena teve vaga noção dos braços masculinos que a rodeavam, e de ser carinhosamente acomodada na limusine que a levaria de volta para a mansão.

Lançando um olhar á seu anjo salvador, ela descobriu que se tratava de seu tio, e automaticamente um sorriso triste riscou-se em seus lábios fitar aquele rosto e recordar-se da semelhança física entre seu pai e o tio, Hizashi. Por algum tempo seria uma tortura encarar o tio pelos corredores da mansão, ou quando ela finalmente tivesse que se encarregar da presidência da empresa multimilionária da família Hyuuga.

_– Procure descansar um pouco querida._ – A voz grave do tio a alcançou. – _E,_ s_ó desça se realmente estiver se sentindo bem para aguentar todas aquelas pessoas!_

_– H-Hai. _Retrucou em um fio de voz.

Ainda em estado de choque, a morena assentiu e observou a porta de seu quarto ser fechada com delicadeza, surpreendendo-se por estar em seu quarto quando ainda acha estar na limusine. Secando as lágrimas que ainda teimavam em correr por seus olhos, a morena caminhou hesitantemente até a porta da sacada, abrindo-a em seguida. O vento frio a alcançou sem piedade, atingindo seu rosto com uma rajada fria que era o reflexo de seus próprios sentimentos naquele momento.

Quanto de dor alguém era capaz de suportar? E porque as pessoas que ela amava estavam sempre a abandonando?

Suas pernas foram incapazes de suportar o peso de seu corpo por mais tempo, e a morena caiu de joelhos no chão frio e congelado da sacada. Observando com melancolia o céu cinzento e chuvoso, ela deixou que um grito de desespero escapasse de seus lábios enquanto sentia a fina chuva invernal ensopá-la lentamente. Sua alma parecia ter sido arrancada de seu corpo, e suas lágrimas recusavam-se a secar.

– _Otou-san..._ – Sussurrou num tom afogado. – **_Doushite¹_**_?_

* * *

Hizashi levantou os olhos para encarar a mulher diante de si com uma expressão desdenhosa e um sorriso zombeteiro. Quem ela pensava que era para aparecer daquela maneira e exigir alguma coisa daquela família? Ainda mais sendo acompanhada pelo amante? Ela já não havia feito estrago suficiente á quatorze anos atrás, quando havia envergonhado o marido e abandonado á filha para viver com aquele homem?

– _Eu não sei o que você espera vindo até aqui, Emi._ – Hizashi quebrou o silêncio; atento ás reações da ex-cunhada. – _Mais Hinata sequer se lembra de você, e eu posso garantir que o que lembra não é nada agradável!_

_– Vocês a colocaram contra mim!_

_– Não vejo como algo assim poderia ser verdade já que seu nome nunca mais foi pronunciado dentro dessa casa._ – E com tom de voz frio e mordaz, completou. – _Posso até mesmo apostar que_ _Hinata sequer se lembra de quem você é!_

_– Eu não acredito em você. _– E elevando o tom, completou. – _Eu quero ver a minha filha, Hizashi... Já estive afastada da minha menina por tempo suficiente e me recuso a sair daqui sem vê-la!_

Hizashi arqueou uma sobrancelha com cinismo ao notar o tom inflamado e os olhos lacrimejantes da mulher, que foi imediatamente amparada pelos braços protetores de seu acompanhante.

_– Contenha-se querida. _– Fugaku sussurrou, e para o Hyuuga disse. – _Ela é a mãe da menina, e tem o direito de vê-la!_

_– Emi perdeu esse direito quando abandonou essa casa..._ – Hizashi sorriu com cinismo e ao notar a palidez da mulher, completou. - _Mas eu vou lhe permitir ver minha sobrinha por alguns minutos... Se Hinata concordar, é claro!_

O Hyuuga levantou-se da cadeira que ocupava e caminhou lentamente até a porta do escritório, girando a maçaneta com calculada lentidão e detendo-se antes de abri-la completamente e voltar-se para o casal expectante. Ele precisava deixar algumas coisas bem claras antes que Emi começasse a albergar qualquer tipo de esperança em relação a Herdeira da família Hyuuga!

_– É importante que saiba de antemão que minha sobrinha não vai sair dessa casa sob nenhuma circunstância_. – Lançando um olhar significativo para a mulher, completou. – _Então não albergue esperança de levá-la daqui._

Os olhos perolados, tão parecidos com os da filha encheram-se de lágrimas, e ao mesmo tempo em que sentia medo, Emi também sentia uma fúria desmedida e desenfreada florescendo em seu coração. Ela era mãe de Hinata, e agora que Hiashi estava morto, ela não permitiria que ninguém afastasse sua filha de seu convívio uma segunda vez.

_– Eu sou a mãe dela e tenho o direito de levá-la comigo se eu quiser!_ A morena exclamou com fúria contida.

Um arrepio apavorante espalhou-se pelo corpo de Emi ao notar o sorriso cruel que brotou nos lábios de Hizashi.

_– Certo; certo... Veremos quanto tempo durará esse amor maternal, e o que sua filha vai achar desse seu interesse materno tardio e repentino, sim!?_

_– Ele me manteve afastada, e você sabe disso!_

Cerrando os punhos para conter a fúria e lançando um olhar desdenhoso para a mulher, Hizashi retrucou:

_– Onii-san nunca te proibiu de vê-la... Essa escolha foi unicamente sua, e você sabe disso!_

Envoltos em um silêncio tenso, os três cruzaram os corredores da mansão Hyuuga e subiram os degraus que os levaria ao segundo andar. Detendo-se em frente á uma porta branca, enfeitada com flores e uma bonita placa de madeira com letras de um tom lilás, Hizashi deu três batidinhas ritmadas, anunciando sua chegada e entrando em seguida.

Ao abrir a porta, o Hyuuga foi invadido por uma sensação de terror ao notar a baixa temperatura do aposento. E seus olhos esquadrinharam o ambiente em busca de Hinata. Notando a porta da sacada aberta, Hizashi venceu a distância com poucos passos e chocou-se ao encontrar o corpo ensopado e desacordado de sua sobrinha.

Agachando-se ao lado da morena, ele deu leves tapinhas em seu rosto a fim de despertá-la enquanto era atentamente observado pelo Uchiha, e por uma desesperada Emi.

_– Hinata-chan... Acorde, vamos._ – Hizashi pedia, aflito. – _Vamos **Aisuru²**, não é hora de dar um susto desses no tio!_

_– Otoo... Otou-san... ?_

As mãos geladas da morena estenderam-se até alcançar o rosto chocado do novo líder dos Hyuuga. Estreitando a sobrinha entre os braços, Hizashi notou que Hinata estava mais pálida que o usual e sua pele estava assustadoramente gelada.

De seus lábios arroxeados escapavam múrmuros ininteligíveis enquanto a apertava firmemente junto á seu corpo para mantê-la aquecida. Preocupado em níveis jamais experimentados antes, Hizashi ergueu a sobrinha nos braços, carregando-a de volta para o quarto e acomodando-a na enorme king-size.

Ele não podia perdê-la depois de ter prometido ao irmão mantê-la em segurança!

– _Saíam vocês dois._ – A voz firme de Emi o arrancou do estado de choque. – _Vou trocar a roupa dela e mantê-la aquecida até que você chame um médico, Hizashi!_ – E olhando para o marido completou. – **_Onegai³_**_, me espere lá embaixo Fugaku-kun, agora eu vou cuidar da minha filha!_

Olhando da sobrinha para a mulher, Hizashi hesitou antes de abandonar o cômodo na companhia do outro homem e descer as escadas atrás de alguém que pudesse ajudá-lo. Era a segunda vez que entrava em pânico num curto espaço de dias, e não gostava absolutamente daquela situação ou do pânico que o tomou ao encontrar a sobrinha desmaiada, pálida como uma defunta e gelada até os ossos.

_– Olá meu amor..._ – Emi dizia enquanto livrava a filha desacordada das roupas molhadas. – _Não sei se você se lembra de mim, mais eu sou sua Okaa-san e estou aqui pra reconquistar seu amor e sua confiança!_

* * *

_– Então, doutor... Como minha sobrinha está?_

Ajeitando o aro dos óculos, o homem deixou que um suspiro escapasse de seus lábios antes de lançar um olhar de esguelha para a paciente desacordada na cama e voltar os olhos para o homem nitidamente preocupado diante de si.

_– Hinata-san teve um esgotamento emocional, e uma leve hipotermia... Até que Ela se recupere completamente deve estar sempre aquecida... E como pode vir a ter algumas recaídas, sugiro que seja mantida em constante vigilância._

_– Eu posso fazer isso._

Hizashi desviou os olhos do médico para Emi e deixou que sua opinião arbitrária sobre aquela sugestão ficasse bem explicita em seu olhar sardônico. Ele não queria que Emi se aproximasse de Hinata, ou que tentasse de alguma forma, manchar as lembranças que a sobrinha tinha do pai. E mesmo que a sobrinha a odiasse agora, Hizashi tinha certeza de que com o tempo àquela mulher seria capaz de conquistar o amor e confiança da menina.

_– Vou acompanhá-lo até a saída Kabuto-san._

_– Não há necessidade Hyuuga-sama, eu conheço o caminho. _– O médico fez uma leve reverencia antes de virar-se e caminhar até a porta, mais se deteve e fitou o Hyuuga. – _Se houver qualquer emergência, não hesite em me chamar._

_– Garanto que ligaremos, e mais uma vez, obrigada pela atenção Kabuto-san!_

Assim que o médico deixou o quarto, o ambiente tornou-se hostil e carregado de um silêncio pesado e repleto de culpa e ressentimento. Aproximando-se cautelosa e silenciosamente da cama onde repousava a sobrinha, Hizashi tocou a testa gelada da adolescente com ternura e suspirou aliviado ao notar que a tez pálida começava a ganhar um aspecto saudável.

_– Eu espero que saiba que não vou a lugar nenhum enquanto ela não estiver completamente recuperada! – _Emi levantou os olhos para encará-lo, mais Hizashi mantinha os dele fixos em Hinata._ – Hiashi era o único com algum poder para me manter longe da minha filha._

Ignorando propositalmente a mulher, o Hyuuga afastou a franja farta da testa da sobrinha e depositou um beijo cálido. Ele conhecia aquela pequena preciosidade desde que era um pequeno bebezinho chorão, e pensar que esteve perto de perdê-la há apenas algumas horas atrás o deixava louco de preocupação.

_– Eu imaginei que fosse dizer algo assim... _– Hizashi retrucou; o olhar ainda fixo na sobrinha. – _E eu lhe aviso desde já que não vou permitir que você magoe os sentimentos dessa menina, ou que manche a memória que ela tem do pai!_

_– Eu seria incapaz de..._

_– Se ousar tentar colocá-la contra essa família ou Onii-san, eu juro pela minha vida que não vai voltar a vê-la nunca mais! - _Levantando-se, o Hyuuga completou_. – Ela te odeia... E aumentar esse ódio não será uma tarefa difícil caso eu seja obrigado a fazê-lo... Entendeu?_

Incapaz de retrucar, Emi limitou-se a baixar a cabeça e assentir. Não deveria ser surpresa que todos naquela casa a odiavam! Concentrando-se na bela adormecida, a ex-Hyuuga sentou-se na beirada da cama e agarrou a mão da filha, fazendo um carinho sutil e desejando que Hinata a perdoasse pelos anos de abandono. O som da porta se abrindo e fechando alertou-a de que estava sozinha, mais os passos que ressoaram no chão de madeira a fizeram erguer os olhos perolados para encarar o marido.

_– Já está na hora de irmos Emi..._

_– Hizashi-san permitiu que eu ficasse com a minha filha até que ela se recupere._

_– Entendo..._

Voltando os olhos chorosos para o marido, Emi deixou que todo seu medo e fragilidade fossem notados em seu olhar. Ela queria que Fugaku entendesse o medo que tinha de separar-se da filha quando esteve tão perto de perdê-la, quando finalmente tinha a chance de ganhar seu perdão.

Ainda em silêncio, o Uchiha aproximou-se da cama e deixou que seus dedos corressem suavemente pelos contornos do rosto feminino adormecido. Ele sabia como Emi se sentia e não impediria que a esposa estivesse ao lado da pessoa que mais amava por puro capricho ou ciúmes. Ele devia aquilo á aquela mulher!

_– É uma menina muito bonita, Emi... Além de se parecer muito com você. _– Um sorriso frágil formou-se nos lábios femininos. – _Cuide bem dela... Amanhã voltarei para saber como estão!_

O Uchiha virou-se, pronto para ir embora. Mais foi impedido de dar mais de dois passos quando os braços da esposa o envolveram e suas lágrimas molharam suas costas.

_– Obrigada por entender._

Virando-se para a esposa e prendendo-a em um abraço, Fugaku depositou um beijo cálido em sua testa e afastou-se somente o suficiente para olhá-la nos olhos. O medo e a fragilidade estampados naqueles olhos perolados faziam-no sentir-se frustrado por ser incapaz de afastar aquela dor de sua esposa... Uma dor da qual ele era o culpado!

_– Eu te amo querida... –_ O Uchiha garantiu, com um sorriso hesitante. _– Mais por hora, concentre-se apenas no bem-estar de sua filha!_

_– Obrigada por ser tão maravilhoso... – _E com um sorriso repleto de ternura e carinho, completou. _– E diga aos garotos que são bem-vindos caso queiram conhecer minha filha._

Os lábios do Uchiha curvaram-se em um sorriso de encorajamento que foi prontamente retribuído. Emi precisava ser forte pela filha, e por ela mesma... E pelo que havia escutado de Hyuuga Hizashi, a menina não sabia absolutamente nada a respeito da separação dos pais e odiava a mãe.

Fugaku só esperava que todo aquele ódio arrefecesse quando a menina notasse o amor incondicional que Emi sentia por ela, por que ele não suportaria ver a esposa sofrer mais uma vez com a indiferença da filha.

_– Hai._

* * *

_Wow... Fic nova!  
Acho que é bem a minha cara começar projetos antes mesmo de terminar os que ainda estão em andamento. Mais minha mente é inconstante e eu realmente preciso colocar as ideias pra fora da cachola!((kkk))  
_

_Os capítulos dessa Fic não serão atualizados com freqüência, minha prioridade são os projetos mais antigos.. **A Proposta, The Sigh e A Herdeira**._

_Bjinhos!_

__**1- Doushite: **_Porque?  
_**2- Aisuru: **_Amor, querida, coração... Algo nesse sentido!  
_**3- Onegai:**_ Por favor._


	2. Sleeping Beauty

**Cap. II - Sleeping Beauty**

* * *

**Sinopse:** Era uma mudança necessária, embora dolorosa... Eu não tive tempo de sequer me despedir e agora estou à mercê de alguém que realmente odeio devido às desagradáveis circunstâncias dessa separação forçada.

Eu não a quero perto de mim... Eu não a quero me tocando como se tivesse algum direito de fazê-lo... Eu não quero o seu nome sendo pronunciado por aqueles lábios imundos... Eu não quero que ela diga que me ama, porque detrás daqueles olhos carinhosos, eu posso enxergar toda a falsidade entranhada em suas palavras doces e em sua voz terna.  
Eu a odeio e não quero que esse sentimento mude!

**Shipper:** ItaHina/NejiHina.

* * *

Os olhos perolados detiveram-se na menina-mulher pacificamente adormecida na cama. Tinha um aspecto frágil e marcas profundas e arroxeadas abaixo dos olhos... Porque ninguém havia prestado a devida atenção a Hinata? Todos naquela maldita casa sabiam da adoração que a morena sentia em relação ao pai, e ainda assim haviam voltado seus olhos para outras coisas quando deveriam ter redobrado os cuidados dispensados á Herdeira dos Hyuuga. Ele era o único que notava coisas tão óbvias? O único que realmente se preocupava?

_– Você deveria estar descansando, e não montando guarda na cama da Hinata-chan._

Um sorriso miúdo formou-se nos lábios do mais novo, ele deveria saber que Hyuuga Hizashi não veria suas ações com bons olhos... Ele nunca via!

_– Não estou cansado, e quero estar aqui quando ela abrir os olhos!_

_– Não seja teimoso garoto... Além do mais, Kabuto-san disse que ela não acordará hoje._

O moreno deixou escapar um suspiro irritado, ainda não estava pronto para se afastar de Hinata uma segunda vez. Não quando ainda sentia o medo de perdê-la pairando sob sua cabeça.

_– Ouvi rumores de que Emi-sama está ocupando um dos quartos de hóspedes..._ – Hizashi estreitou os olhos e analisou o mais novo minuciosamente. - _Qual foi à reação da Hinata depois de anos sem ter contato com a mãe?_

_– Ela não chegou a ter qualquer contato com Emi... Quando chegamos aqui Hinata-chan já estava inconsciente!_

_– Você acha certo deixar aquela mulher se aproximar? Hiashi-sama sempre foi contra..._

_– Elas são mãe e filha, e eu não pretendo me envolver no relacionamento das duas como Hiashi tinha a mania de fazer._ – Deixando que um suspiro cansado escapasse, completou. – _Não é uma decisão minha de qualquer forma._

Ignorando a presença do mais velho, o moreno acariciou e envolveu as pequenas mãos de Hinata entre as suas. Deliciando-se com a textura e a maciez da pele. Incapaz de conter-se, o jovem estendeu sua mão ao rosto de traços nobres e delicados, contornando os lábios carmim sem realmente tocá-los e ansiando por algo além do que realmente poderia ter.

_– Ela é sua prima, você sabe!_

_– Não há nada de errado nisso, Otou-san. _– O moreno levantou-se, depositando um beijo casto na testa alva. – _E eu não preciso da sua permissão para amá-la ou ser amado, por isso acostume-se, porque mais cedo ou mais tarde eu vou convencê-la a me enxergar como um homem que a ama._

_– Não entendo de onde vem tamanha determinação, você deixou de lado até mesmo seus estudos!_

–_ Eu não espero que você me entenda Otou-san, afinal, você não é um homem capaz de amar ninguém além de si mesmo, certo?_

Um sorriso de canto formou-se nos lábios do mais novo ao perceber o choque nos olhos do pai e saber que havia alcançado seu intento, era bom poder notar que ainda existiam alguns traços de humanidade em Hizashi. Voltando seu olhar para a bela adormecia, seus lábios curvaram-se num sorriso singelo e tudo ao redor deixou de ter importância.

Neji orgulhava-se de ser um homem sério e equilibrado, mais quando o assunto era Hyuuga Hinata, todo aquele equilíbrio e seriedade não serviam para absolutamente nada... A prima o tinha na palma das mãos, apesar de parecer não perceber o controle que exercia sobre ele, ou as emoções conflitantes e intensas que despertava em seu interior com sua simples presença.

Ele a amava... Amava mais do que poderia amar qualquer outra pessoa em toda sua vida!

_– Boa noite!_

Depositando um beijo casto nos lábios carmim, o moreno se afastou em completo silêncio. Ele já tinha a permissão de Hiashi, mesmo que o tio não estivesse mais ali, e era apenas uma questão de tempo até que ele finalmente pudesse declarar em alto e bom som o que sentia por Hinata, e finalmente fazê-la sua.

Ninguém o impediria de tê-la, nem mesmo Hizashi.

* * *

Suas pálpebras pareciam pesar toneladas quando a morena finalmente as abriu, no entanto, sua visão estava embaçada e ela só era semiconsciente de que alguém segurava e fazia um carinho sutil em sua mão direita.

Piscando para tentar focar a vista, voltou-se para seu acompanhante, puxando a mão com violência desnecessária ao finalmente dar-se conta de quem se tratava a pessoa.

Ela já tinha visto aquele rosto bonito por inúmeras vezes durante aqueles quase sete anos de afastamento. Nos álbuns de família escondidos no sótão da Mansão, em programas de televisão, nas revistas de moda, nos jornais de fofocas e em sites da internet. No entanto, o que aquela mulher estava fazendo ali?

A morena tentou sentar-se na cama, numa tentativa desesperada de manter distância da mulher, arrependendo-se no segundo seguinte pelo movimento brusco que lhe provocou náuseas e uma terrível ânsia de vômito. E aquelas mesmas mãos odiosas se mostraram acolhedoras, envolvendo-a e ajudando-a a se acomodar contra os travesseiros.

_– Não me toque._

Aquelas três palavras foram suficientes para que a mulher se afastasse como se tivesse recebido um golpe forte e doloroso e a encarasse com olhos chorosos repletos de mágoa e culpa. A morena cobriu o rosto com as mãos e suspirou, tencionando levantar-se e sendo imediatamente impedida pela voz sussurrada, porém firme da antiga Hyuuga.

_– Kabuto-san disse que precisa repousar; Musume¹._

Os olhos perolados se fixaram em Emi e refletiram um ódio jamais experimentado antes ao escutar aquela ultima sentença. O que aquela mulher queria depois de todos aqueles anos? O que ela estava fazendo ali? E o mais importante, por que seu tio e seu avô tinham permitido que ela se aproximasse quando sabiam que seu pai sempre havia desencorajado qualquer tipo de contato com aquela mulher?

_– Você perdeu o direito de me chamar desse jeito quando abandonou a mim e Otou-san. _– E depois de segundos de um silêncio tenso, completou. – _O que está fazendo aqui? Veio por causa do testamento?_

Os olhos perolados, tão parecidos com os seus estavam tristes e a tez alva do rosto de porcelana estava corada e molhada pelas lágrimas salgadas e abundantes que corriam livremente dos olhos de Emi.

Por um segundo, a morena sentiu-se culpada por provocar aquele choro, mais bastou recordar-se do pai para que toda a raiva e ressentimento sobrepujassem qualquer arrependimento que pudesse vir a sentir. Aquela mulher simplesmente não merecia!

_– Vim porque sou sua mãe e queria vê-la!_

_– Minha mãe está internada, e se recuperando de um acidente de carro._

_– Hinata-chan..._ A morena a interrompeu, soando fria ao dizer:

_– Você preferiu os filhos Dele, a mim... Não quero ouvir suas desculpas nem suas mentiras á respeito de Otou-san... Apenas vá embora e não volte mais, você já fez sua escolha e eu não quero vê-la!_

Como que se materializando, Hizashi surgiu naquele momento. Seu semblante era sereno apesar de sua aparência indicar cansaço e noites mal dormidas. Em completo silêncio, o homem cruzou o espaço que o separava da sobrinha e acomodou-se ao pé da cama de Hinata, encarando-a com um sorriso de canto e parecendo estar aliviado.

_– Nos deu um susto terrível, Aisuru²..._ – As mãos dele envolveram as da sobrinha com carinho. – _Esteve desacordada por três dias e eu já começava a me desesperar com sua falta de resposta._

_– Já me sinto melhor Oji-san³... Teve notícias de Okaa-san?_

Hizashi lançou um olhar de esguelha para Emi, penalizando-se com o semblante destroçado da mulher e a mágoa tão nítida em seus olhos. Uchiha Emi teria uma tarefa árdua e difícil se realmente quisesse reconquistar a filha...

–_ Kurenai está se recuperando depressa, então não se preocupe... Logo ela estará em casa!_

Inconsciente de que sua evidente preocupação feria a mulher á seu lado com precisão cirúrgica, Hinata deixou que um sorriso miúdo se formasse em seus lábios, numa tentativa singela de tranquilizar o tio a respeito de sua saúde e preocupação com a madrasta. Seu coração ainda doía pela perda, mais nada se comparava ao alívio de saber que Kurenai estava bem e se recuperando.

_– Sua Okaa-san esteve á seu lado durante todo o tempo em que esteve desacordada, porque não conversa um pouco com ela?_

O corpo de Hinata enrijeceu imediatamente, enquanto Emi lançava um olhar surpreso na direção de Hizashi. Ele não entendia porque estava fazendo aquilo, mais parecia errado que mãe e filha não tivessem um relacionamento de amizade e carinho, principalmente quando essa Filha era carente de amor e cuidados maternais, mesmo apesar de tê-los recebido em abundância da madrasta.

_– Eu não sei o que está tentando fazer Oji-san... Mais eu não quero essa mulher perto de mim!_

Hizashi pareceu surpreso, jamais esperaria aquele tipo de atitude de sua sobrinha. Hinata sempre havia sido uma menina carinhosa e muito sensível aos sentimentos dos outros. Então, qual era o motivo daquele olhar repleto de fúria comedida e aquele tom de voz cheio de ódio e profunda mágoa? O que Hiashi havia dito aquela menina?

_– Acostume-se Aisuru... Emi-san é sua mãe e as visitas dela se tornarão frequentes daqui em diante._

Os olhos de Emi demonstravam toda sua surpresa ao escutar aquelas palavras... O que havia acontecido com as ameaças de dois dias atrás? Por que Hizashi estava lhe ajudando tão repentinamente?

– Eu não quero ver, ou ter qualquer tipo de envolvimento com essa mulher... – Hinata elevou o tom de voz, surpreendendo o tio. – Qual o seu problema Oji-san? Koh-Ojii-sama sabe o que está tentando fazer?

_– Seu avô sabe o que estou fazendo e concorda que você deve ter um relacionamento melhor com a sua mãe!_

_– Pois eu não concordo... Minha Okaa-san está internada e ela é a única mãe de que eu preciso!_

_– Kurenai não é sua mãe! Isso já está decidido Hinata. _– Com tom de voz firme, Hizashi completou. –_ Emi-sama é sua mãe e vai desempenhar o papel que lhe concerne daqui em diante, você entendeu?_

_– ELA NÃO E MINHA MÃE, E EU PREFIRO MORRER A TER QUALQUER TIPO DE CONTATO COM ESSA MULHER!_

Emi levou ambas as mãos aos lábios para conter o soluço, enquanto lágrimas cristalinas e abundantes corriam por seus olhos e banhavam seu rosto. Pálida e com o semblante inexpressivo, Hinata lhe endereçou um olhar, indiferente á suas lágrimas e com uma fúria incontida brilhando em seus lindos olhos perolados.

O que Hiashi havia feito á seu lindo bebezinho? Onde estava a doçura de sua pequena, ou a ternura que costumava brilhar em seus olhos?

Diante de si estava uma menina linda, mais também uma menina que era indiferente ao seu sofrimento e com um olhar desprovido de calor e sentimentos, um olhar que lhe dava pavor por ser tão semelhante ao que já havia recebido há muitos anos atrás, do homem que havia amado mais do que tudo.

_– Eu te odeio Uchiha Emi-sama... _– O tom de voz era inabalável e sereno, muito similar ao que Hiashi usava quando queria intimidar ou simplesmente depreciar alguém. _– Eu quero que você saía imediatamente da minha casa e da minha vida, porque eu não suporto sequer olhar pra você!_

_– Nós precisamos conversar filha... Você pode me odiar e querer adiar, mas mais cedo ou mais tarde essa conversa vai acontecer, por que eu não estou disposta a desistir de você!_

–_ Você já desistiu! Quinze anos atrás quando escolheu seu marido e os filhos dele ao invés de mim e Otou-san!_

Hinata ergueu-se com a altivez de uma princesa de gelo apesar de ainda estar se sentindo fraca; e com passos vacilantes, a morena seguiu para a suíte do quarto e bateu a porta com um estrondo, deixando para trás um Hizashi pasmado e uma chorosa Emi.

Olhando para a porta fechada, Hizashi se perguntou o que estava acontecendo com a sobrinha, e de onde havia surgido aquele comportamento frio e indiferente.

Onde estava a menina que ruborizava sempre que recebia um elogio? Ou que gaguejava quando tinha que lidar com pessoas estranhas? Onde estava à menina bondosa que sempre tinha uma palavra reconfortante para oferecer ás pessoas, não importando quem fossem... O que Hiashi havia feito com a própria filha? Ou melhor, o que Hinata estava fazendo consigo mesma e com a própria mãe?

_– Sinto muito que as coisas tenham chegado á esse ponto._

_– É tudo minha culpa... _– Emi balbuciou chorosa. – _Eu a abandonei!_

_– Não importa o que você tenha feito no passado, você está realmente arrependida e tentando se redimir... Hinata não deveria ter agido dessa forma!_

_– Ela não vai permitir que eu volte a me aproximar dela, Hizashi-san... _– A mulher murmurou, derrotada. - _Eu não pretendo desistir, mais dói tanto quando ela me olha com toda aquela indiferença._

* * *

A morena deixou que um suspiro cansado escapasse de seus lábios ao olhar-se no espelho. Estava desmazelada, sua pele tinha um tom pálido assustador, seu cabelo havia se transformado em uma massa gordurosa e haviam se formado olheiras profundas abaixo de seus olhos, sem contar a terrível dor de cabeça que a afligia desde que havia despertado e posto seus olhos na figura aparentemente inocente de Hyuuga Emi.

O que aquela mulher poderia estar querendo depois de todo aquele tempo?

Determinada a ignorar aquele assunto, a morena ligou a ducha e regozijou-se ao sentir a água quente entrar em contato com seu corpo. Suas pernas e costas estavam doloridas por ter estado por tanto tempo deitada, e Hinata tinha a sensação de ter sido atropelada por um caminhão...

– Eu não vou permitir que você me engane com suas palavras doces, ou me comova com suas lágrimas falsas... Eu não vou permitir que você se aproxime de mim, Uchiha Emi, eu não vou!

* * *

**1 - Musume** _= Filha_  
**2 - Aisuru** _= Amorzinho, carinho... Algo nesse gênero._  
**3 - Oji-san** _= Forma respeitosa de se referir á um homem mais velho, nesse caso, tio._

**Sobre a Fic:** O capitulo ficou bem curto, e tivemos a aparição do Neji-licious... A personalidade da Hinata tá meio fora dos padrões, mais entendam, Ela acabou de perder o pai e não sabe nada sobre a separação... Logo, acha que foi abandonada pela mãe, o que é um erro. Itachi deve surgir no próximo capitulo, ainda estou tentando decidir como introduzi-lo na Fic.

Bem, bem... Faz muito tempo desde a última vez que postei qualquer atualização... Bom, eu tenho estado ocupada resolvendo problemas de saúde e não tenho tido tempo pra absolutamente nada... Lembrando que, eu não desisti dos meus projetos e nem pretendo abandonar nenhum deles. No entanto, fica difícil conseguir entusiasmo quando uma meia dúzia enche sua caixa de mensagens com desaforos e exigências... Eu não ganho absolutamente nada para escrever essas histórias, e se eu estou demorando é porque realmente não tenho tido tempo.. Por isso peço desculpas aos meus "Leitores", aqueles que mesmo sabendo o quão enrolona eu tenho sido ultimamente não deixaram de acompanhar e aguardar pelas minhas fic's.

Minha intenção era postar um combo e atualizar todas as Fic's de uma vez, mais os capítulos de **Importância** e **A Proposta** ainda não foram concluídos.

Bjos, Lady!


End file.
